Amai Seishin
Amai Seishin(精神 甘い, Seishin Amai) is the first cure in Spiritual Precure. She is 14 years old and dreams of becoming a spirit medium. Due to her unusual dream, as a child she was bullied. Reaching Middle school her family assigned her to Dokutoku Academy. A school for both middle school and high school students to pursue their 'Beyond the norm' dreams. Her catchphrase is "My Spirits are rising!". On the first day when venturing into the library, she met the pink spirit bird, Cotton. They were instantly attacked by Zetsoura '''from '''The Fuhai Orginization. Wanting to Protect the school and everyone in it, the feelings got through to her Soul Crystal wich she thought was a normal necklace given to her by a guy she met as a child. Through her feelings she became Cure Spirit, The Guardian of Spirits. Apearence Amai is dark skinned and has red eyes. Her hair is red and pulled into double pigtail buns. Out of School she commonly wears a pink blouse and jeans or shorts. On her wrist is her Spirit PreBrace 'wich she uses to transform, or use different Soul crystals she and her friends discovers. Her school uniform consists of a pink top, red collar with a red tie, a long purple skirt, a belt with 2 silver clippings and grey 'doll' shoes. Simmilar to Kotto's uniform As Cure Spirit her hair is long, pink and split into two section ''(Like Marine from Heartcatch Precure) and tied with violet bows, and her bangs are curled. Her outfit consists of a pastel pink blouse under her pink dress. Her peach pink upper skirt has heart symbols along the edges and white frill under. Her gloves are white and has golden bralets. She has white knee high boots with pink shades. Personality Amai belives in spirits and the paranormal, but she isn't afraid of it like most people are. She belives that these paranormal things happens cause these unfortunate souls needs help into the afterlife, and she would happily be of help. She is open minded, respecfull and sweet. She wants to see the best in everyone and give them a chance. It displays most in her first meeting with Orara, despite her acting cold towards her, Amai still tried to be friends with her. Cure Spirit '''"The strength of a soul, Cure Spirit!" Tamashī no tsuyo-sa, kyua supiritto! ' 魂の強さ、キュアスピリット! Spirit is the pink cure, the leader. During Amai's transformation she brings out her Spirit PreBrace and inserts her Soul crystal as she says '"Precure Spiritual Power! Release!" Her device shines and the light envelops her. Cut to her in a pink dimensional plane, her civil clothes disapear leaving her coated in pink light. Then 4 Magic circles apear around her, above her head, underneath her feet and on the sides. Amai stretches out her arms, phasing them through the circles on the sides and forming her gloves. The circle underneath rises up forming the boots on her legs. She then hops up into the last magic circle forming her dress. After finnishing her outfit a portal forms below and she falls into it. Passing through her hair changes. After leaving the portal she introduces herself.Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures